


In Wonder and Lust

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cis Shiro, Cunnilingus, Dominant Bottom, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbanged by Alternate Universe Versions of Partner, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Shiro, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language, blowjob, gentle dom Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Shiro helps Keith wind down after a Blade mission. Shiro’s other selves help out.





	In Wonder and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/gifts).



> I really enjoyed your letter! I saw that you enjoy trans Keith as well as trans Shiro headcanons so I have incorporated both in this fic. <3 
> 
> I included as many different versions of Shiro as I could.
> 
> Many thanks to ThatsjustHoneyDewbabe. Couldn't have done it without you!

“You got punched by an Arusian version of yourself?”

Shiro could barely hold back the laughter in his voice, and who could blame him? The very thought of a small furry version of Keith leaping into the air to deliver a sucker punch to the face had to have been a sight to behold. Although the little bugger was tiny, those fingers nearly poked his eye out, so Keith couldn’t laugh, but seeing that put Shiro in good spirits was worth it.

Keith could almost laugh too, but his pride was on the line. It took effort just to get that story out of him at all, and now the quirk at the corner of his husband’s lips was enough to drive Keith mad, in more ways than one. 

“Yes,” Keith admitted. “I was, and all because the other-Keith thought I crash-landed into his world to steal _his_ Shiro.” 

Shiro leaned so far back, he nearly fell flat on their bed. “Would _you_ have done any differently?” 

“Mmm, fair point.” 

With a smirk, Shiro studied the device Keith had handed him earlier, turning the triangular device around between his index finger and thumb. “This was all you found?” 

Keith nodded and leaned back in his seat. “All the wild sensor readings the Blades have been picking for weeks just for this tiny piece. But it’s a big deal, isn’t it?” 

“Of course,” Shiro said. “If Honerva used to work on it before perfecting it onto her mech…” 

Keith studied as Shiro’s fingers slowly played with the small red button in the center. “I wonder why she tore through all of time and reality to find the perfect Lotor when she could have used this.” 

“Maybe all this recalls is an alternate version of yourself, going by your story.” Shiro traced his lower lip with the device. “So if I were to press the button—” 

Keith swallowed thickly. The thought of multiple Shiros in the same room was enough to knock him senseless. He never confessed to Shiro about the strange thrill of seeing him—multiples of him—on the moon base. Heat built between his legs, but he leaned forward on his chair, watching Shiro intently. 

“—I wonder what would happen.” 

Keith licked his lips, about to speak when a hand settled on either shoulder. A voice low and husky spoke into his ear. 

"You seem tense, Keith." Shiro's voice took on a seductive tone that was devastating.

Keith's eyes widened; Shiro's triumphant smile contrasted the way he spoke. How was that voice right in his ear? How could Shiro be sitting there but also—oh. 

“Guess it works,” Shiro said innocently, holding up the device. He rose from their bed and encircled Keith and the new Shiro, who, Keith noticed, had a somewhat different scent, something hot like cinnamon that instantly set his sex alit. He leaned into the touch that caressed a tense spot on his shoulder, half-guilty he was giving in so easily. _But, it’s Shiro!_

“Keith had a bit of a rough ordeal during a Blade mission. Mind if you relax him a bit?” 

Keith glanced back and beheld a Shiro as he was the day he had crash-landed after a year missing from the Kerberos mission. Except, he only wore the black firefighter jacket Keith had given him and a pair of black 'fuck me' boots. Nothing else. Keith felt his ears burn.

Taking in Keith’s blushing face, the other Shiro gave a bellowing laugh. “You caught me at the right moment! I was just getting ready to pleasure a client, so I’m in the right mood. Of course I will be more than glad to service, _especially_ you, Keith!” 

Keith glanced back at his husband in mild horror, who in turn regarded him with concern. 

“Do you…not want this? I can send him back.” 

“No—no, it’s fine! I—how’d you get someone so willing and—?”

“Naked?” Shiro just laughed. “There are infinite realities. I figured there had to be one where I lived out a career where I pleased others. It’s been a very private dream of mine, if I had never been ill.” 

“Pleased others? This? More than space?” Keith’s head spun as the other Shiro lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. “Ah…” 

“Yes,” Shiro said, smirking. “More than space. Well, I would have figured out a way to do both—thank you so much for agreeing to this, er—”

“I’m known as Shooting Star,” his alter ego said with a wink to Keith, who totally shouldn’t have gotten as hard and wet from that. “I know everything there is to know about pleasing you.” 

Setting Keith gently on the bed, Shooting Star demonstrated so by kissing him right where he enjoyed most on his neck. Shiro took Keith’s spot on the lounge chair and watched them with a rapt attention as a tiny impish smile played on his face. Shooting Star was a _really_ good kisser: deep, unhesitant, but still fully attuned to Keith’s own comfort, speeding up or slowing down with just the vaguest of clues from Keith— _he’s a professional_ , Keith reminded himself, but he also had his own Keith he must have been familiar with—how often did _they_ fuck? 

The very thought made him nearly come.

Wait. Shit. Another Keith— 

“Is there’s a Keith in your world too?” Keith asked, breathless, and pulled Shooting Star at arm’s length away from himself. 

Shooting Star chuckled as a hand roamed over Keith’s body, slowly relieving him of his clothes as if he was a magician willing them away. “Of course. This jacket is his present.” 

"He wouldn't mind... this?" Keith asked, hesitant. Shiro cackled in the background. "Shut up, Shiro!"

“He got punched by an Arusian version of himself,” Shiro quickly filled Shooting Star in. 

“Is that so?” Shooting Star said with a chuckle. He tugged the tunic and long-sleeve undershirt over Keith’s head. “Is that how you got the bruise on your eye?” 

“Yes,” Keith said tersely but it only made his new Shiro-lover laugh as he lightly kissed Keith over his bruise; Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth over the area. 

“So much like my Keith. He can get very passionate.” 

“We’re all so lucky,” the original Shiro said. 

“That we are,” Shooting Star agreed with a sigh. His kisses traveled down to Keith’s collar, down his sternum, and spread over his stomach. “But you do not have to worry about my Keith. He knows what I do for a living. He might even wish he got to witness this.” 

Pulling off Keith’s boots, Shooting Star tugged Keith’s leggings and undergarments down and tossed them over the edge to join with the rest of Keith’s clothes. He caressed up Keith’s leg as Keith settled back, a little nervous to open his legs. This was Shiro, but he wasn’t, but he was. He turned his head to see his husband watching, and other than a polite smile wore only a poker face. 

A sudden heat over the warm skin where his legs connected to his cunt made him gasp and avert back to Shooting Star, instinctively easing his legs open to let him closer. He kissed the soft, warm area just by his front hole. With his thumb, he slowly stroked up around the lips. Keith's breath hitched at his ghosting around his fat clit.

Shooting Star moaned—“tastes so good”—his low, husky voice thrumming near Keith’s sex, and Keith’s clit pulsed with need.

“Do you have a problem with lubrication, baby?” Shooting Star asked in a low voice. “I can help with that.” 

“I—no, I’m usually okay with it,” Keith laughed, touched at his concern. “But thank you.” The smile offered to him nearly sent his brain hay-wiring; the jacket he wore was so tight, he couldn’t even remember it being that tight on his own Shiro. He saw the tip of Shooting Star’s cock, already hard from just have kissed and smelled his sex. Fleshy fingers traced around his front hole. Unhurried, he continued to edge around Keith's pulsing clit, ghosting over the sensitive nub once or twice, but never giving Keith exactly what he needed. His mouth traveled back over his stomach, then on the inside of his thighs, hot breath leaving him sweaty and begging for more contact. 

“He’ll get wetter depending on where and how you touch,” Shiro advised. “Or…not touch, as you’ve already discovered.” 

Shooting Star smirked. “I am a professional. Can do this for hours—”

“—Oh God—” Keith whimpered.

“Oh, here we go!” One finger swiped at a thin wetness teeming from Keith’s hole, then resumed his slow, tortuous dance around Keith’s redden clit.

Shiro cupped his chin on his hands and leaned forward. “I bet. You make a pretty good amount of money? Compared to what you could have made in space travel, I mean.” 

“Definitely,” Shooting Star replied. He kissed around Keith’s hole, then gave the quickest kiss, barely-touching Keith’s clit, before continuing the torturous strokes. Keith hiccuped in frustration and gripped the bed; he could feel his hole dripping. “I’m assuming your humans are still exploring space? We’re already there. We have a wide, open communication and interactions with the rest of the universe. That’s how my Keith and I met.” He paused what he was doing and glanced at Shiro. “I bring so much home Keith doesn’t have to work. We’re still getting paid royally for my starring in _The Cuminator_ and its sequel.”

“That sounds fantastic. And what does Keith do?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Keith cried out, glaring at both of them, propping himself up by the elbows. “Just fuck me already!” 

Shiro fell back on his chair, gleeful and laughing triumphantly. 

Keith growled again, annoyed at being toyed like this. He defiantly spread his legs wider apart.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Shooting Star cooed, kissing him back into lying on the bed. “I haven’t forgotten about you, baby.” The tip of his cock brushed against Keith’s aching clit, and Keith arched his back, begging to stoke the burning fire between his legs. 

“Easy, baby, easy,” Shooting Star cooed in his ear. His fingers brushed over the sensitive nub before slipping one long and thick finger into Keith’s pussy as his thumb stroked circles around his clit, wet and hot. His finger pressed and stroked from deep in his burning hole, searching, caressing, until—Keith grabbed his shoulders and keened, his entire body vibrating under him, his legs convulsing off the mattress. 

He thought he heard his husband sigh contently. “Beautiful…”

“Good, good,” Shooting Star said softly in his ear as he helped him back to his knees on the bed. He presented his cock to Keith, who eagerly took it. His tongue traced the thick vein of the underside, sliding it out to give a quick lick over the slit, a quick, butterfly’s kiss to the tip, before stretching his mouth over the length again. Keith closed his eyes and moaned as the precum dripped into his hot tongue—this Shiro was just as big as his own—and slid his hand up Shooting Star’s strong abs, caressing skin under the tight firefighter vest. 

“Ah—good!” Shooting Star gasped, sounding so taken aback as though Keith was making him about to see stars. “Your husband is quite talented! Is he—in your world—?” 

“No. Just a natural talent with his hands,” Shiro chuckled from his chair. “And a superbly fast learner.” 

Keith cracked one eye open and looked up, smiling around the large girth up at the other Shiro when suddenly he felt something brush over his entrance, but it couldn’t have been his husband—he was still sitting and watching them and had both arms to himself—and Shooting Star’s hands were either busy anchoring himself, lost in the pleasure Keith was giving him, or grabbing hold of his hair. 

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long,” a sad voice met his ears, and Keith felt long strands of soft hair spill over his bare back. He gasped, thrumming around the giant cock in his mouth and stirring another moan from the other Shiro. His mind flared back to the moon base, the other Shiro clones, the Shiro he had found in the Galra fighter with hair like a long, jet-black, glistening river—they had spent countless hours poring through documents on Operation Kuron, trying to understand all of Haggar’s purpose for Shiro before Shiro had decided he didn’t want to know. 

_I’m here_ , Keith wanted to assure, but with one alternate version of his husband throat-deep in him, he could barely muster a greeting. He resettled himself, sticking his ass high enough for Kuron. Hopefully that was a good enough greeting. 

“Amazing,” Shiro moaned from his seat. 

_Dick_ , Keith thought affectionately. The sight he must have been, with one Shiro on either end. He pushed back against Kuron, letting his body tell him as much as he could he needed him. 

Kuron fondled with his pussy lips, encircling a finger into his wet hole and coating his fingers. He swept up, coating and preparing Keith’s puckered hole. Keith had to pause after the first insertion to get used to it. He and Shiro had experience with both holes, sometimes at the same time (a toy inserted in one and Shiro fucking another), but his body always needed to readjust to that first thick finger. 

“You’re from another dimension but your story seems similar to mine!” Shiro said as if this was common topic starters in the middle of a spit roast. “But you seem sad.” 

“Your Keith found you? I was never found…maybe Keith gave up on me…” The bed springs bounced as Kuron relieved himself of his pants. Hearing Kuron's voice threatened to break Keith’s heart in two. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but Keith couldn't let go of Shooting Star either.

“Doesn’t sound like any of the Keiths we know,” Shooting Star said. “You probably just—gods, Keith!—needed to wait a little bit longer.” 

“Agree. Please,” Shiro said and raised his hand as if showing his guests to the dinner table. “Help yourself. My husband and I will be more than glad to help you.” 

_I’m going to murder him_ , Keith thought as his pussy dripped, mind half in a daze as Kuron positioned behind him. The tip of his cock pressed against his entrance, and Keith instinctively relaxed. His clit throbbed in anticipation.

A thrust, and Keith relaxed, taking in the girth—goodness, had the deities blessed Shiro in every reality?—with learned ease. He moaned against Shooting Star’s cock, who in turn gripped his hair and hissed between clenched teeth. He felt his husband and Kuron stare at Shooting Star's reaction to Keith taking all of his cock down his throat. The power he held felt amazing—that it was _his_ mouth that had these men cursing in awe. It was _his_ hot cunt and ass that brought them to their knees. He rocked back, taking in the rest of Kuron’s cock into him down to the hilt. With another hiss, Kuron’s hands grabbed hold of his hips and rocked. 

Keith quickened his sucking on Shooting Star’s cock, feeling the pressure build. Pleasure mounted around his stretched hole, and he moaned, almost weeping. He reached with one hand for his pulsing clit, only for a large hand to grab his. Forced back on all fours, he was kept in position as Kuron traced his overheated body with his own hands, kissed his shoulder and back, his hand over his buttocks, giving one cheek a slap before sliding around, flicking over his begging clit. His fingers formed a “V” around his begging clit, stroking down, before stroking over his clit, then repeating the motion. 

Keith’s breathing hitched, feeling his legs growing shakier by the moment. He sucked the cock in his mouth longer and harder until, with a satisfied cry, Shooting Star's come spurted out of his cock and coated the back of Keith's throat. He pulled his cock out with a wet pop to paint Keith's face with the rest, and decorated his mouth and chin with white ribbons. Keith hungrily licked away at everything. Shooting Star rested his hand on Keith's clean chin and pulled his head up, as he bent forward to claim his lips for a kiss.

“You were amazing,” Shooting Star sighed in his ear. “Forever memorable.” 

Keith chuckled. “Don’t let the other Keith know you said that," he said, his voice raspier than before. "I know how I can get.”

Kuron continued to rock into him while stroking his clit; Keith leaned back into the touch while gasping and moaning. He turned around to capture Kuron's lips for a kiss. The snap of Kuron's hips made his mind hazy with lust. As he straightened back into a position better for fucking, another pair of arms wrapped around him.

“We meet again, Keith!” 

Keith’s eyes widened, then blushed—he wasn’t prepared to see _him_ , not while looking like this—or _him_ looking like this, for that matter. And definitely not while in this position. 

“Sven?” 

“So this is the Nordic version of me you met before?” Shiro said with the faintest trace of intrigue and jealousy. 

“Yes,” Keith said, studying Sven’s bare chest and torso. “You’re already naked?” 

“ _Ja!_ Your husband gives us time to get ready while you’re enjoying yourself!” 

He brought their lips together. 

Keith glanced over his shoulder to Shiro, who was watching with an innocent expression, looking entertained and stroking himself. Keith glanced around for any other Shiros, but didn’t see any more. Maybe his Shiro sent them to the master bathroom suite to prepare. 

_God, Shiro…what are you planning?_ He was going to eat Shiro’s ass later tonight for this. 

Kuron shifted back so that Keith was resting on his knees, allowing for Sven to lay sprawled and facing Keith’s pussy. Kissing down the inside of Sven’s legs, Keith’s fingers slid down and felt heat from his wet opening. 

Keith smiled. _Like me_. 

Sven kissed his dripping, wet, fat clit, extending out a tongue to lap at his sensitive nub. A sharp moan, and looking to his side Keith witnessed his husband, too hot and bothered by the sight. Grinning, Keith dipped down and replicated Sven’s actions. Kuron hissed and gripped his shoulder as he thrust deeper, drawing out a pleasurable small cry from Keith. 

Their actions mirrored one another, deft fingers knowing how to work one another’s wetness until Sven and Keith were both squirming and threatening to fall off the bed. Shiro gasped from his chair, trying not to stroke himself anymore lest he came too soon. Smiling evilly, Keith dipped a finger into Sven’s heat and lathered his own pussy with Sven’s juices before letting Sven lick him up. Shiro bit down on his hand—so close, co close, so close. 

Sven kissed Keith again, thanking him before slipping off the bed. 

Kuron moaned behind Keith, having watched the entire show over Keith’s shoulder. His thrusts became frantic, pining Keith to the bed until Keith laid flat against the covers, one hand underneath him to pleasure his abused clit. Keith gripped the bedsheets as he felt the familiar pressure build and the cry as Kuron stilled, spilling into him, filling him up as he gripped him tightly. 

“Don’t leave me,” he begged in a quiet voice by his ear, panting as he lay right on top of Keith. 

“I won’t,” Keith said and patted his arm around him. He looked past, meeting Shiro’s gaze. They both knew what was to come in Kuron’s own story, but…maybe in his own reality it wouldn’t end this way. He stroked Kuron’s arm. “When you get back, you have to trust in me, no matter what happens. I will always find you in every lifetime, in every reality. I love you.” 

Kuron nodded and suddenly pulled Keith against him, unable to let go. Pulling him into a position, sitting on his knees, Kuron kissed his neck, eliciting a few chuckles from Keith as he closed his eyes and sank into the tender attention. 

Something warm and wet ran over his swollen clit, and Keith shivered by the sudden contact. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at a younger Shiro as he appeared on the day of the Kerberos launch. 

“Keith!” he said, a little breathless. “You’re older, and you’re so…handsome!”

“He gets better every day, doesn’t he?” Shiro said. His voice was husky, and he staggered a little over his words, as if speaking was becoming a little harder. But he weathered through his own thick veil of lust, listing all of Keith’s achievements as Keith lay, legs spread, and Lieutenant Shirogane caressed his sensitive and hot body. Kuron dismounted the bed, giving the young Shiro a chance to enjoy Keith for himself. 

“You did all of that?” Lieutenant Shirogane said when Shiro was done boosting about Keith, marveling. He kissed down past Keith’s navel and licked around his clit. “I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see my own Keith's accomplishments; he's already impressed me enough!" He looked up at Keith. "If it hadn't been for him, for _you_ , I wouldn't have taken the first step towards making that appointment with Dr. Honerva."

He pressed a soft kiss to Keith's thigh. "Without your encouragement, I wouldn't have survived those painful surgeries."

He glanced warmly at everyone in the room. “I’m sure it must have been the same with all of you.” 

Keith gasped. “Wait—Dr. Honerva—?” 

“Yes! Without her, I would have died last year. She fixed me well. And now I can’t wait for Keith to graduate, and once he does—we’re going out to space together! He’s asked me to marry him—I thought it was a joke—a young person’s crush, but…I’m single and, you know? He’s my best friend.” 

“Yeah…always pick your best friend,” Shiro said, nodding, but he was suddenly frowning, and Keith could sense why. The others had reason they could do this and return to their own Keith, but this Shiro…

Keith almost felt guilty, taking away a younger Shiro before his alternate self got a chance to make love with his own Shiro. Before Lieutenant Shirogane got a chance to take his clothes off, Keith pushed him back with a little shake of his head, instead offering just his own body.

“Just to learn the ropes,” Keith said. “I don’t know if your Keith’s the same as mine, b-but—I want your first time with a Keith to be _your_ Keith.” 

Sven chuckled. “My own Akira is like that. So noble.” The others went in turns to praise their own Keiths. 

Understanding, Lieutenant Shirogane nodded and smiled. “Of course. But please don’t mistake me for being completely a novice.”

Shiro sighed heavily. “I forgot how annoying I used to be.” 

Lieutenant Shirogane licked into Keith’s hot cunt and worshipped the taste. He winked up at him, his tongue already expert at driving him back to the edge, even after having climaxed several times already. His fingers stroked inside him, unashamedly exploring his depth. Keith began quivering and shaking when he found _that_ soft spot. As he pulled back to press messy kisses to his inner thighs, the lieutenant prodded Keith's ass with a finger. Gently, he pressed his finger in while returning to mouth at Keith's pussy.

Keith arched back and cried out his name, pushing his pussy against his face. He fell back on the bed, pussy still pulsing, panting and smiling. Lieutenant Shirogane drew back up and kissed his cheek. 

“So proud of all of your Keiths, and you especially,” he said. “I cannot wait to see my own Keith again, my CherryBomb.” 

Shiro groaned. 

Keith met his own Shiro’s eyes, gave him a wink, and stuck out a tongue. Chuckling, he closed his eyes as Lieutenant Shirogane left the bed. When he opened them again, he gasped out. 

“Shiro—really?!” Keith glanced to his side, but either this was revenge or his husband was long gone, lost in his own lust, and content to just watch Keith getting fucked with as many versions of himself.

Even if it was an Altean Shiro. 

The handsome prince—no, _king_. This Shiro was definitely a fucking _king_ —and he regarded Keith with a satisfied grin. “This is what has been offered to King Takashi of Pollux? I am most pleased.” He gripped Keith’s knee and spread his legs open, inspecting his red and dripping pussy, his delicate and abused folds, as if studying a meal he was about to devour. “You and I are of the same type, love.” 

Keith opened his mouth but could barely get a word out. The king bewitched him. Was it the ears? The markings under King Takashi’s eyes? Even Shiro couldn’t speak a word, lost (and perhaps a little taken aback) at how handsome this newcomer was. A glance confirmed as much, for Shiro couldn’t pry his eyes off his Altean self’s own ass.

Keith grinned. _You asshole._

The king bent forward and planted a chaste kiss, so faint that it felt like his warm breath against his hot and sensitive throbbing nub. A moment later and a small thin tongue pierced between wet folds, tasting his juices and testing the walls of his sex. Keith sighed all the same, grinning as Takashi kissed the flesh an inch above his clit. 

“There is nothing sweeter than your own nectar, love. A single taste and I feel myself rejuvenated.” 

Somewhere in the distance, Sven snorted. “A bit much if you ask me.”

 _Of course—the Altean Empire!_ Keith was about to tell Shiro of the animosity between Altea and Sven’s people in Sven’s reality, lest a war broke out in their bedroom-- but then King Takashi pulled his robes off, and everyone grew still, even Sven, enchanted. 

King Takashi straddled over Keith, aligning his own large clit against Keith. Gasping, Keith gripped the bed sheets, chasing the tempo as their hips danced against each other before everyone. Even as Altean, Shiro’s fingers were long and thick, and they seeped deep inside him, reigniting a new fire. Arching his back, Keith bellowed. 

Then shifting around, they switched positions, rubbing their pussies together without giving anyone else another thought, lost in the cloud of their own pleasures. A while later and Keith heard two approach him from behind. 

“Yes, like this.” It was Shooting Star. “I’ve helped many use it. You’ll like it too.” 

Keith glanced back, noting Shooting Star helping Sven secure a strap-on harness on, and gasped— _That’s my Bad Dra—!_

Before he could finish the thought, Sven’s kisses were back all over his neck. His puckered hole was prepared again, and soon the Bad Dragon was placed right into him—he moaned against the Altean king and rutted against him. Pussy juices slicking against each other, heavy moans and hitched breaths, and the slap of Sven's thighs against the back of Keith's legs and ass: the sounds created a heavenly hymn. 

His husband moaned painfully from his chair. His breathing came in deep and fast. Keith turned and met his eyes, smiling. _Fuck you_ , he thought affectionately as Sven set the tempo for the threesome. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—_

“Scoot. I’m going to join in,” Shooting Star said, and Keith’s mind nearly imploded. _Three_ Shiros at once. 

Underneath him, King Takashi laughed. “If only you can see the look on your face, love!” 

Keith gripped his shoulder as something joined Sven’s— _Keith’s_ —Bad Dragon. 

“What do you think?” Shooting Star asked Shiro. “Can he take it?” 

“Well, I must say you’re going where no man has gone before,” Shiro said with a wicked grin. 

Next time, Shiro’s getting two Bad Dragons. 

“What do you think?” Shooting Star asked Keith, kissing him softly. 

“I can take anything any Shiro gives me,” Keith said and slid into his thick digit. 

Shooting Star was, as before, gentle and careful. His cock came only when he could slip his entire hand into Keith with ease. After slipping in, he and Sven gave Keith a moment to adjust, a moment of mercy, before the first thrust. 

Both of them moved together with such ease, Keith quickly became jelly in their loving hands. He grabbed hold of the Altean king and whimpered into his shoulder, pressing his clit as hard as he could against him until stars burst before his eyes. 

“Good…so…good,” he gasped. He felt all three fumble out of bed in a bit of hurry, and he frowned. Did he do something wrong? Glancing up, he got another shocker. 

“No…no! _Really_ , Shiro?!” 

Shiro swallowed thickly, although his legs were visibly quivering. “Be careful with him or I’ll send you back immediately.” 

The Galra grinned back at him. He was easily the tallest of all the Shiros, even the Altean king, and half his body was cybernetic. “I’ll be gentle, but what’s that I smell? Another Galra? My own Keith is more furry.” 

“I hope I can please,” Keith said as he and Shiro threw furtive glances, both a little afraid if this was such a good idea. 

“You? Of course!” 

He pushed Keith back on the bed and rose his ass up. Keith gripped the bed in trepidation, but the Galra Shiro was surprisingly tender for his gigantic size— _We’ll need a new bed, oh shit._

Once inside, he brought Keith’s hips back on the bed. His fingers slipped around Keith’s hips and spread his lips so that his clit would rub against the mattress. He rutted deep, a little hard, fast—his tempo rocking Keith against the bed. Keith moaned and gasped until he felt something trickle down his anus. His clit pulsed angrily, begging for attention. 

_A bit quick_ , Keith noted and was suddenly thankful to all deities he didn’t inherit that Galran trait. He rested in bed, wondering who was next. _Please, no Arusian Shiros. Mermaids I could compromise on._

“Now, my turn.” 

Keith smiled. _The very best Shiro_. He glanced up to see his husband. 

Shiro stood up but he had to steady himself. Keith watched him, feeling as lightheaded as he appeared, cock nearly ripping through his pants, as Shiro approached his bed. His smile, full of satisfaction and love. 

The rounds of nonstop fucking after fucking made Keith sated, but sex would never be satisfactory if his husband wasn't involved. Keith rolled back onto his back again, welcoming _his_ Shiro into his arms. Shiro kissed him slowly, deeply, over his neck, his lips, his fingers tracing over the contours of his face and jaw. He hands came over and stroked his arms as his kisses swept over his chest, his stomach, his hips, and inner thighs. Shaking, eager hands fumbled through removing every piece of clothing in their haste to claim what’s his before all the other Shiros watching. 

He kissed the edges around Keith’s opening and licked up to his big, fat swollen red clit before taking the whole berry in his mouth and sucking it gently, tugging the very gentlest way he knew would drive Keith wild. Keith was already arching on his back, breathing hitched, begging and moaning. Through the daze he made out the others watching with the same rapt attention his Shiro had the whole time, mesmerized and lost in wonder and lust. 

A brush of Shiro’s forelock against his belly, his warm mouth on him, thrumming with some unintelligible confessions of undying love, and Keith came. 

His vision blurred, and before he knew it, Shiro was collecting him in his arms, kissing his neck and meeting his lips just as his cock slid into his wet and aching pussy, thrusting fast and deep. Keith moaned and gasped into his mouth, his hand gripping his shoulders tight. 

“I love you,” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear and stilled as he came, filling him with his love. Keith gripped tighter, gasping out as he came once more, moaning out Shiro’s name. 

Well spent, he lazily remained in bed, holding Shiro’s hand as he heard him send the other Shiros back to their realities one by one. Right before going back to his home, each Shiro would call out a fond farewell to Keith. 

“Until we meet again!” 

“You’re so well loved, as you should be,” Shiro cooed when they were alone.

Keith smiled, and only blushed a moment later. So many Shiros had seen him naked. 

He turned towards the device. 

“So much could go wrong if this is in the wrong hands,” Shiro sighed, arm draped over Keith, before a giggle bubbled out of him. “Imagine if Lance got hold of it.”

***

“So what _was_ that thing?” Allura asked him later. “Did you manage to find what’s been giving the signal?”

“Yeah! Weren’t the Blades going on some mad search mission for weeks?” Lance added. 

“You just came back empty-handed?” Hunk asked. 

Pidge studied Keith and Shiro with a shrewd expression before going back to poring over her notes. 

Shiro chuckled nervously. He and Keith shared a look before Keith addressed the paladins with a shrug. 

“Just a piece of junk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to M and K for helping me come up with Shiro’s porn star name and the porn film he was in, respectively.


End file.
